Problem: Solve the following expression and give your answer as a fraction. $ -35\% \times \dfrac{1}{8} = {?} $
First get all of the numbers as simplified fractions. $ -35\% = -\dfrac{35}{100} = -\dfrac{7}{20} $ Now we have: $ -\dfrac{7}{20} \times \dfrac{1}{8} = {?} $ $ \phantom{ -\dfrac{7}{20} \times \dfrac{1}{8} } = \dfrac{-7 \times 1 } {20 \times 8 } $ $ \phantom{ -\dfrac{7}{20} \times \dfrac{1}{8} } = -\dfrac{7}{160} $